


Hot And Cold

by xAlexithymiax



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlexithymiax/pseuds/xAlexithymiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's fiery temper has gotten her into trouble before. Draco's cold demeanor is questionable. Fights and humiliation are set on high for the married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot And Cold

In an effort to save himself a lot of trouble, he merely grinned at her when she walked through the door. It was nothing malicious or uncaring, just kind, which she didn't seem to accept as she stopped in front of him.

"What is this?"

Draco blinked at what his wife was holding out to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid!" Ginny shouted, waving the newspaper in front of his face. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?" Draco asked, confused.

"Her!" Ginny shrieked, slamming the paper down on the table and pointing to a tall, leggy brunette woman on the front page. "Why is she standing next to you?"

Draco stared at her, his gray eyes wide. He hadn't expected her to see the paper just yet, much less come home in such a horrible fury.

"You are so far off," he said quietly, pushing his hair behind his ear. "What do you think I was doing today?"

"You tell me," Ginny snarled, putting her hands on her hips. "You've been getting home late every night. If you're not shag-"

His hand shot out and seized her shoulder as he backed her into the wall. With fierce eyes and his mouth drawn to a thin line he stared down at her.

"You don't trust me, do you?" he asked softly. "We've been married for a year, and you still think I'm that same ignorant boy I was in school?"

Ginny's brown eyes widened and she looked away.

His fingers fastened around her chin and pulled her head up, so their eyes met. His gaze was softer than it had been moments before. He bent his head slowly, brushing his lips against hers.

"I'm not a bad guy," he whispered against her mouth. He left her lips, his own sliding down her jaw, to her throat. He slid his hands around her waist now, pulling her hard against his body.

"You were with another-" Ginny started to speak before gasping as his tongue slid against her neck. A satisfied moan escaped her.

"You need to understand something," Draco breathed as he jarred her legs apart with his knee. "This works better if you're on your back."

"That wasn't what you were going to say," Ginny mumbled as she touched her lips to his ear.

"That's all you need to know," he whispered huskily as he hoisted her up and carried her to the bedroom. His eyes held hers for a minute or two.. "You're looking at me funny."

"I just don't know whether to hex you now or later." Ginny sat as he settled himself between her legs. "On the one hand, if I did it now, I'd miss out on incredible sex…"

He frowned.

"You aren't going to hex me, are you?" Draco asked nervously.

A devilish grin was given to him, as his wife began to undo his shirt, her fingers slow and agonizing on his bare skin. He shuddered.

"When I'm done with you, you'll never think about another woman."

 _I never do._

 

**X**

 

He took hold of her hand and guided her outside. With the blindfold in place, Ginny was a little reluctant to follow. When he assured her that he wouldn't lead her anywhere dangerous, she agreed to go with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," came his reply.

It seemed like they had been walking for a long time outside the manor when Draco's footsteps stopped, causing Ginny to run right into him. Her hand reached for the covering over her eyes when he touched her hand.

"Not yet, love."

"When?"

"When I say," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers. "Just a few more steps - that's it. Don't trip over anything."

Ginny chuckled softly.

"Now," he said.

Ginny raised her hands and touched the fabric around her eyes, bringing it above her head and holding it. Her eyes widened as she looked out at the tables a few feet from her, and the people standing by them.

"What is-?"

"You forgot your own birthday?" Draco said, before he burst out laughing. "You really have been busy."

She muttered for him to shut up just before Luna bounced over to her.

"Happy Birthday!" Luna shouted, hugging her friend.

"Thank you," said Ginny softly, her eyes narrowing as someone else headed towards them. Anger flooded through her as she gripped Draco's hand, making sure to squeeze painfully hard. She heard him gasp.

 

"Draco, it's a pleasure to see you again. Thank you for inviting me to the party," the tall, leggy brunette said with a grin. "Happy Birthday," she added, as she looked at Ginny.

"It was my pleasure. Are you having a good time?" Draco asked, yanking his hand out of his wife's death grip.

"Yes, thank you. Your friends are quite lovely."

Draco nodded and when he heard a low growl, he turned his head. "Oh, how stupid of me. Gretchen, this is my wife, Ginny. Gin, this is Gretchen Hall."

"Hello," said Gretchen pleasantly, extending a hand.

"Hi," said Ginny stiffly. She didn't take the other woman's hand.

Draco watched this exchange with narrowed eyes, and then he grabbed his wife's arm, excused them, and dragged her away from the party. When they were out of earshot, he turned to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Me?" Ginny said, scowling. She stretched out her hand and pointed across the yard at Gretchen. "You're the one who's okay with being seen with that slut at your wife's birthday."

"Ginny," he snarled, dragging a hand down his face. "You think I'd cheat on you? Are you completely insane?"

Her silence infuriated him.

"Why is she here?"

"This was your fucking present!" Draco shouted.

Ginny's eyes narrowed slowly. "Your present to me was to show your new whore off to everyone? What did you want to do? Make a fool of your poor, pathetic wife the only way a Malfoy knows how?"

Draco stared at her, his expression torn between fury and exhaustion. "God, you really are thick, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny said, a little softer now.

"Gretchen is helping me with your present," he said as he came a little closer. "I've planned a trip to Italy for us, and she was helping me get things settled."

The air around Ginny tightened slowly as she went wide-eyed. Humiliation crept its way into her body and she lowered her head. "Merlin, I feel so stupid."

He looked at her then and said, "Why are you crying?"

She raised her head, her eyes watery as she clung to him, burying herself in his chest. His arms around her only caused her to cry harder.

"I'm so stupid!"

"I would never do anything so foolish," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

She mumbled something incoherent.

"No, you have better legs," he said, grinning at her.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny as she pulled away from him. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled. "Wait for me while I get cleaned up."

"Sure."

He stood with his back to the manor as she walked away. When he heard the door slam, he saw Gretchen coming toward him, a concerned look on her face. When she reached him, she glanced at his home and whistled softly.

"Is she all right?"

"She'll be fine," Draco said gently, breathing out a sigh. "I told her about the trip."

"Did you?" Gretchen asked. "I thought the main purpose of the trip was to surprise her."

"She thought I was cheating," Draco said simply.

"That's silly."

"That's what I said, too."

A hand touched his back, suddenly, and Draco nearly jumped out of his skin. Ginny had returned, looking refreshed. Her eyes fell on Gretchen and she smiled softly.

"Thank you for helping him plan this trip," she said.

"It was my pleasure," Gretchen said. "Your husband is quite a persuasive man."

Draco nodded and kissed his wife softly. "We might as well get finished with the party, because we leave for Italy in a few hours."

Ginny grinned as they walked back toward her friends. She concluded that this birthday had been the best she had had in awhile, and it was all because of him.


End file.
